epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-25881888-20150810172942/@comment-25144949-20150810193608
I'm bored so here's my favorite burn from each rapper: Ghostbusters - "Tell 'em 'bout the the Twinkie! Like your show, it's all fluff and filler." Mythbusters - "Ghosts aren't real." Stay Puft - "Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up." Bonnie & Clyde - "You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo." Romeo & Juliet - "Oh, but that's not even your real husband, now is it?" Zeus - "MC Hammer just got struck twice by greased lightning." Thor - "Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies." Jack the Ripper - "Contained within in a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught." Hannibal Lecter - "Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced." Ellen - "I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car." Oprah - "You follow my lead cause I paved the road for ya." Spielberg - "You rock as many Oscars as that schelp Michael Bay." Hitchcock - "Half your billions should go to John Williams." Taraninto - "There's only one movie I know you from and I've seen more blood in the shower when I stubbed my toe in one." Kubrick - "A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles." Michael Bay - "When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal!" Lewis & Clark - "Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed." Bill & Ted - "I've seen your future Mr. Lewis and I don't wanna be rude, but spoiler alert: you totally kill yourself, dude!" Houdini - "You can't hide shame with a camera angle." Copperfield - "I'll summon up a little Halloween brunch: deep-fried sucker with a side of punch." Robocop - "I'm Robocop and I got the flow to beat roided-out C-3PO." Terminator - "Bullshit, your sex life is terminated." Socrates - "You make a mockery of ethics so keep your fat nose in your coffee." Nietzsche - "And I'll end any motherfucker like my name in a spelling bee." Voltaire - "Let me be frank, don't start beef with the Frank, who hangs with B. Franks, giving ladies beef franks!" Confucius - "And you killed God so I gotta ask, did he die of shame when he made your mustahce?" Lao Tzu - "You lack control of yourselves and of the mic." Sun Tzu - "Honestly, I think you owe both of your students here an apology." Shaka - "And get fucked by more than just Cleopatra in Africa." Caesar - "I heard you had poison spit, where was it in this cypher?" Stan Lee - "You taught children to count and spell, then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL." Henson - "Let me mention, I'm impressed by all the vision that it took for you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books." Disney - "The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property!"